


Turn(t)around Time

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: How they learned to stop worrying and love flight delays. #hosbeforehosers





	

**Mila & Yuri** \- stuck at an airport

  
“Hey, Yuri. Smile!”  
  
Ugh. Is she fucking serious? Yuri pulls his hood down and flips her off. The one person who won’t get turned off of taking a picture just because of it – of course, she snaps a shot.  
  
“Three…two…tagged…and, posted!” The notice pops up on his lockscreen: _milababi has tagged you in a post_. Doesn’t waste a damn second, does she. Fine, whatever. Yuri flicks his phone open.  
  
_delays party at the airport is LIT lol_  
  
It follows one of herself, posing like an old Hollywood starlet in her sunglasses and that awful beanie she stole from him last winter. She’s worn the hell out of it and it’s already starting to bead. Still, her lipstick is perfect, damn her. Yuri grabs for her phone.  
  
“Gimme that.”  
  
“Hold up!” Mila swipes it from his reach so his fingers only just brush it. “My camera, my rules!” Un-fucking-believable. Yuri snorts.  
  
“Better step up your game, my photo sucks.” He begins to regret this challenge the very millisecond the grin starts to split her face. Oh, god.  
  
  
Yakov finds them in the souvenir shop not far from the gate, modeling some coonskin hats and miming doing shots of maple syrup from bottles shaped like giant glass maple leaves. He loses his shit over their wandering off, but Mila challenges him to a round of syrup shots and for the look on his face when he tries to decide whether or not she’s serious, it’s kinda worth it.  
  
#itsliteh  
  
_#hosbeforehosers_  
  
_look we found Yakov some new hair!_


End file.
